Their Missing Angel
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: Nessie and Jacob had a little boy that was ripped away from them. They were told that he was dead, when he was very much alive. 17 years later, a group of very different children appear on their front porch, one boy claiming to be their son. Max and Fang are dealing with a trauma of their own and need shelter. Can Nessie help Max? Can Fang fit in with his family? Set after Max/BD
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Jacob screamed at the oldest vampire. He was shaking in rage and trying to contain his morphing.

The entire Cullen family and Pack were cramped into a little hospital waiting room. They were all awaiting to see the newest member of the family. Carlisle was attempted to explain what had happened to the infant.

"Jacob, it appears that he passed away from SIDS." Edward placed up hand on his son-in-law shoulder.

"SIDS?" Jacob asked his voice cracking.

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome." Edward explained.

"I don't understand. He was fine last night! He was HEALTHY!" Jacob screamed.

"We don't know what caused it but it happened." Carlisle tried explaining it.

"I-I don't-" Jacob collapsed on the floor in tears. Edward kneeled down next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

That's when they heard it. Everyone heard it. It was a scream. Not any scream but a scream that only a mother that had just been told that her child had died in his sleep could make. It was heartbreaking for the entire family.

Sam snuck out the back. The small infant in his arms. The little boy was wrapped in his black tee shirt, the same color as the black hair on the little boy's head. Sam knew what he was doing was wrong, but they had no idea what the power of this small child was. He could bring down the entire world.

The small child looked up at him with black eyes, they color that held pure evil. At least that is was Sam thought. He didn't know that they black in his eyes was the vampire genes and werewolf gene conflicting and creating no color at all.

Sam met the men in the middle of the field, exactly were they said they would be. The man in the middle, the one Sam had come to know has Jeb, was cradling a slightly old girl in his arms (A.N. I know Max is 3 months older but in this she is only going to be a few weeks)

"This is the child?" Jeb asked, handing the little girl over to another man.

"Yes." Sam took one last look at the child.

"Do you have a name?" Jeb asked, not wanting to name the child himself.

Sam pondered this for a minute.

"Fang." It was the one thing that werewolves and vampires had in common.

**Just a little idea that has been swarming around my head for a while.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nessie… are you going to get up?" Jacob asked, running a hand down her back. She rolled away and mumbled against the pillow. Jacob knew that she wasn't going to get up. Each year on their son's birthday, Nessie would lay in bed all day. Esme would try to console Renesmee, attempt to talk to her. Renesmee would only shut her out and ask her to leave. Bella and Edward would try to talk to her, but having never lost a child, they couldn't do much. At one point, Rosalie attempted to help the girl. Nothing would work.

Renesmee looked at her husband with sadness in her dark brown eyes. "He would be 18 years old today." she whispered.

"I know, baby, I know." He rubbed her back.

Downstairs, Alice was humming to herself, adjusting small things that adorondered their Denali home, not far from their cousins. She was followed closely by Jasper, how was carrying blankets and other objects that Alice required. She began humming the tune of "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. She stopped in her tracks, a very clear vision coming to her.

_A dirty blond girl walked over to a raven headed boy. He looked up at her, the love he had for her clear in his eyes. He was bent over a table, papers spread everywhere. _

"_Fang?" she asked, running a hand up his arms. _

"_Yup?" He pulled her to sit on his lap._

"_I think we should try and find them, the Cullen's or Black's." She whispered, brushing his hair away from his eyes._

"_Why?" He whined._

"_One, don't whine. It isn't attractive. Two, we should do it to find out what is going on with you, and for Lacey." _

_The boy, Fang, flinched at the name. He pulled her close._

"_Ok, we will find them… my parents." _

Alice was jerked back into reality, nearly falling to the floor. Jasper was standing just close enough to her to catch her. Alice's hands were trembling.

"Alice, what did you see?" He asked, his voice full of worry.

She merely just ran into Carlisle study, where him and Esme were talking about Renesmee. She shot a quick thought to Edward, knowing he would bring Bella. '**Carlisle study, NOW!" **

With in a matter of minutes, her family (all but Jacob and Renesmee) were crowded in the room. They all watched Alice with wonder, knowing what she said next was rather important.

"I had a vision. It was a boy and a girl, they were talking. They boy held a striking resemblance to Jacob, with a few of Edwards features in him. They appeared to be around 20 years of age, but I could be wrong. They said that they were trying to find us, the boy said he was trying to find his parents." Alice explained quickly, some of her sentences running together.

"Could it be him?" Renesmee asked from the doorway, having only heard a few of the words.

"Nessie-" Edward began.

"I don't know. It might be, we never had a body for their son." Alice explained, suddenly very excited.

"Alice, you said they appeared to be around 20, Kyle would only be 18." Edward reasoned, not wanting to get his daughters hopes up.

Everyone stilled at the name, Kyle Edward Black. The name of the baby boy that Jacob and Renesmee never brought home.

"It is him, I can feel it." Renesmee smiled, looking at her family. "He is alive."

**Review and love.**

**Up next... the Flock meet the Cullens. Who is Lacey? I don't know...**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day. Alice was sure of it. Today, Kyle Edward Black was returning home. The house was filled with all kinds of food, including a cake. The house was also perfectly clean and everything in order. The members of the family all dressed in an Alice-Approved-Outfit. Furniture was seated outside, the July air was pleasant in Alaska.

Jacob and Renesmee were giddy with joy, and neither one was able to stay in one place very long. Edward and Bella tried to remain optimistic but inside they knew that something was wrong with their grandson. They same went for Carlisle. The other three were too concerned with either the house (Esme), What kind of power that child would have (Emmett) or her own appearance (Rose). The pack, both of them, were coming up later that day, to meet the son of Jacob.

"Alice, what does he look like?" Nessie asked for the one millionth time. Alice brought up the picture in her mind and placed her hand on Renesmee's check, having developing her power to see images in other people's minds. She smiled brightly, the image of her son dancing in her mind.

Everyone froze. They could hear 6 pairs of foot steps approaching their home. Something was fishy in the air, well more like birdy. They smelled like birds. As the approached closer, Edward could hear the nervous thoughts of all of them. A boy's thoughts could be heard the loudest. '_What if the wings freak them out? What if they don't want me? What is this doesn't help?" _

The each entered the clearing one at a time. A dirty blond girl, the one Alice had seen in her vision, a Raven headed boy, who everyone was guessing was Kyle, a strawberry blond, a blond boy, a mocha skinned girl, and a blond girl, who was holding a little dog.

As they approached closer, the dirty blond girl took the lead.

"Hello, is this Cullen home?" She asked, sizing each one of us up.

"It is. I am Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle made his way to the girl and extended his hand. She did not take it.

"We are looking for Renesmee and Jacob Black." She announced. As if they didn't already know that.

"That would be us." Renesmee and Jacob could barely contain their excitement.

The new people looked at them. _They can't possibly be my parents. THey can't be much older than us! _Edward heard Kyle's thoughts.

"Fang, they are vampires, well everyone but your dad is. They don't age." the smallest of the people said.

The blond and Kyle both crouched down slightly in front of the group, hands slightly extended.

"How do you know this?" Edward asked, confusion in his voice.

"I am like you. A mind reader." _My name is Angel _she projected into Edwards mind.

"Another one?!" Emmett mock screamed.

Esme extended a hand to the group of teenagers, welcoming them in. "Why don't we all just take a seat and introduce ourselves?" She smiled and took her seat.

The younger three of the group took the leftover chairs. Kyle and the other two stood protectively behind the rest of them.

"My name is Esme Cullen, I am the wife of Carlisle Cullen." She smiled softly at the group.

"Hi, I am Alice and this is Jasper." She motioned towards her mate.

"My name is Emmett." The large man extended his hand to them, only to have them ignore it.

"Rosalie Hale." Rose tossed her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Edward and my wife Bella." Bella tried to offer them a soft smile.

"I am Carlisle." The oldest man smiled.

"I am Jacob." Jacob stood to his feet and offered his hand to Renesmee. 'And my wife Renesmee."

THe group of children looked at them.

"And your vampires?" The blond girl smirked. "You're crazier than us." She stood up and took off her jacket. "My name is Max. This is my Flock." She rolled her shoulders and shook out her wings.

**So that just happened...**

**It was really hard to post this in third person so I am thinking about making the next chapter from Fang's perspective. Kinda figure out what is going on with them. and finally figure out the unanswered question... who is Lacey?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey." Max flew up next to me, brushing her wing against mine. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." _Empty. Useless. Worthless. Weak. _"This isn't therapy you know." I tried to smile at her.

"I know. Nervous about meeting your parents?" She pressed.

"Not really." I looked down across the Alaska plains.

We had left Dr. Martinez in Arizona 3 days ago. She had given us a phone and we had the Max Ride card. 3 days of hotel room jumping and fast food restaurants, we were finally approaching the address of the Cullen family.

Max knew why I was doing this. I wasn't doing this to meet my mom, who was most likely a spoiled rich kid (we looked up the house on Google Maps… holy shit) who was coked up on meth when she had me. I was doing this for _her_. Lacey. My little girl.

"Hey! land in the clearing there and we will hike the rest of the way." The younger Flock members groaned at the thought of walking.

"But Max…" Nudge whined.

"No buts." Gazzy laughed at the mention of butts.

We all landed in the field. Max reached to grasp my hand. I jerked it away. How could she still look at me? I was a terrible person. I let them take her. I let them kill her. They took our daughter and killed her. (A.N. Yes, Lacey is the daughter of Max and Fang.)

We walked closer to the house and we could hear several people outside the house. I was only doing this because I understand what it is like to have your child ripped away from you. Max took the lead and we entered the clearing. There stood 10 people, all crowded together.

"Hello, is this the Cullen home?" Max asked. I kinda zoned out after that.

"It is. I am Carlisle Cullen." He extended his hand. MAx glared it away.

"We are looking for Renesmee and Jacob Black." She stated. I watched her size up each one of the member, knowing she could easily take them all.

"That would be us." A girl with long brozey hair stood, a tall man with short black hair stood next to her.

Right, my parents look a few years older than me.

"Fang, they are vampires. They don't age." Angel stated like she was talking about hte whether. Max and I both took protective stances in front of the other member of our Flock.

"How do you know this?" A tall man with bronze hair said.

"I am like you. I can read minds." She smiled.

"Another one?!" A gigantic man mock screamed.

A lovely mother looking woman extended her hand to us. "Why don't we all sit down and introduce ourselves." Everyone took their seats, Max and I standing behind the other ones.

Each on introduced themselves. When it came time for us to speak Max shocked everyone by extending her wings.

"Angels." Emmett gasped.

"Not Angels. Experiments." Max explained. "I will let my Flock introduce themselves." She gestured to the younger ones.

"My name is Angel and I am a mind reader." She smiled at them petting Total.

"I am Total." He spoke.

"The dog talks!" Jacob jumper. I don't think he is my father.

"Hush, you talk too." Rosalie smirked.

"My name is the Gasman, but Gazzy for short." He smiled. "You don't wanna know." He finished.

"Hi! My name is Nudge. I'm not really sure why. I have the power to act like a magnet. Not very cool but still-" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Iggy." He stated.

Everyone kind of looked at me. Oh right! My name. "I am Fang." With that Renesmee ran over to me and flung her arms around my neck. I froze.

"Your name is Kyle." she whispered.

I pushed her away. "No, my name is Fang."

**So, the explanation of Lacey's death is coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

enesmee whipped tears from her eyes. It was heartbreaking for her, having her son deny his own name. Still, Fang had always been Fang and it would remain that way. The Flock could feel the Cullens staring at them like animals in cages.

"How did you get the wings?" Emmett finally blurted out.

"Oh, right. Well, I was grown in a test tube and had wings grafted onto me as a fetus. Gazzy and Angels parents sold them. Nudge's mom placed her for adoption and well, you know the story of Fang." Max explained.

"May I?" Carlisle asked, his hand gesturing to Max's slightly unfurled wings.

Just as Max was about to nod, Fang ripped off his leather jacket and unfurled his jet black wings.

"Be my guest." Fang stated, looking over Max. She shot him a look of curiosity. "You hate having anyone touch your wings."

Carlisle gently ran his hand over the soft black feathers. Fang tried to resist the urge to fully extend them and take off. The way Carlisle stared at him, the touching, the examination, it was as if he was a white coat.

"Carlisle." Edward placed his hand on his adoptive father's shoulder.

"Of course. My apologies." Fang rerucked his wings into his back.

"I do have one question though." Alice stated looking over the group. "Why hasn't he morphed into a wolf?" Alice asked.

"Do what?"

"Well, like your father, you are a werewolf. You should have morphed as soon as you smelled us vampires."

Fang merely shrugged. "Maybe I'm not their son."

Renesmee's eyes filled with tears at the hostility that her own flesh and blood had for her.

"No, you are most definitely their son. I can smell the vampire in you." Jasper smiled at him.

Fang just grumbled and took a seat next to Iggy. Iggy clapped a hand on his brother back and whispered in his ear. "Bro, I know you are hurting, we all are, but you can't just shut these people out. they care about you, even I can see it."

"Ig, you can't see anything." Fang nudged the other man in the ribs.

"Leave the blind guy alone."

"Kyle, we do care about you. We love you." Fang flinched at the name they called him.

"For the last time, my name is Fang." He snarled and stood up, glaring down at Jacob.

"Right, sorry." Jacob placed his hand on his son shoulder. Fang shrugged it off.

"So how are you all related?" Max asked. "None of you look alike."

"Well, I am married to Jasper and we joined the Cullen family about 85 years ago. Edward was created by Carlisle in 1918, he then married Bella when she was still human 45 years ago. Before Edward turned Bella she gave birth to Renesmee. Jacob then imprinted on Renesmee and they married 23 years ago. Rosalie was changed in 1933 and found Emmett 2 years later, they have been married since 1940. Carlisle found Esme in 1921 and they married in 1923." Alice explained. "How about you?"

"Well, Fang, Iggy and I have been together since we were 2. Nudge then joined us 2 years later, Gazzy 3 years after that and Angel 2 years after Gazzy. Angel and Gazzy are the only actual siblings but we are all one family." Max smiled looking over her Flock.

"No relationships?" Esme asked.

"Uh, yeah. Fang and I have been together since we were 14 and got married 1 year ago." Everyone looked shocked.

"But you just turned 18." Renesmee looked hurt.

"Maybe, but Fang was adopted by my mother when we were 15 along with the others. Then we Fang proposed when we turned 16, and with my mother consent, we married at 17." Fang reached up and grabbed Max's hand for the first time in 2 months.

"I missed his wedding." Renesmee whispered, hiding her face in her hands.

Fang reached for his wallet and pulled out the picture that he kept inside. In the picture it showed Max in a knee-length white dress and Fang in a white button up and slacks, along with them was a little girl with doe-like brown eyes and raven black hair. Fang was holding the little girl and they were all facing the camera, each smiling.

"Who is that?" Rosalie asked, looking at the picture of Alice's shoulders.

"My daughter, Lacey." Fang mumbled.

**So yeah... they know about Lacey. Soon will be the explanation of Lacey's death.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Y-your daughter?" Renesmee asked, her voice shaking. "Where is she?"

Fang shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "She died 2 months ago." Renesmee reached out and brought her son into her arms. This time he didn't fight it, he let his mother hug him because he knew how badly he wanted to have his little girl in his arms. She smoothed out his hair as Fang attempted not to let the tears fall.

Before anyone could say anything, a group of native looking men and 5 women entered the clearing. (A.N. So for the sake of the story, we are going to pretend that the impritees don't age after 18 or whenever they find their mate.).

"Hey man!" One of the men called, jogging over to Jacob. "How are you?" the man-hugged.

"We are good. Embry, this is my son." Embry reached out a hand to shake Fang's. Fang slowly took the hand in his own.

"My name is Embry Call."

"Fang Ride."

One man flinched at the name.

"Guys, this is Fang, Max, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Angel." Jacob introduced them all.

"Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Altera, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea, like me are all werewolves. Emily, Kim, Claire, and Rachel are their impritees which is basically another word for soul mate. Rachel is also my sister." Jacob introduced everyone. Each person rose their hand as Jacob called out their name.

"This is my son, Fang." Sam flinched at the name again.

"You. It was you." Angel stood up and stepped out from behind Fang. "You gave Fang to the school."

"That's absurd. I would ne-"

"He did, I can feel the guilt." Jasper glared at Sam.

Sam began to shake. He never thought that this day would come, that his darkest secret would come out.

"Sam, is that true?" Emily asked.

"No, of-"

"Stop lying. I can read your mind." Edward growled.

Sam froze, he was screwed. "Fine, it was me. I gave Kyle to a group of people." He admitted.

"It's your fault. They took me and they created her. They killed her! She was just a child, she was two fucking years old!" Fang began screaming at the man in front of him. Fang was shaking with rage, actually shaking. Then, before anyone could register what was happening, a gigantic black wolf appeared were Fang was standing. His coat was blacking than the night sky and his eyes disappeared against his coat. He lunged at the man. When he reached him, another less black wolf took Sam's place.

Fang growled and tackled Sam to the ground. He bite into Sam's shoulder and ripped at him with no regrets. Each one of the werewolves morphed and pulled the pair apart. Growling and snapping filled the air. Finally, Fang took off into the forest.

Sam lay on the ground howling in pain, bleeding badly from his shoulder. Each man morphed back into their human form, placing their hands over their goods.

"Esme, could you-"Before he could finish the mother of the Cullen family returned with clothing. Each man dressed while Carlisle attended to Sam.

"Sam, we need you to calm down." Carlisle explained. Finally Sam calmed down enough morph back. Carlisle treated his wound, which wasn't that bad. With a few stitches and a bandage, Sam was ready to explain himself.

"Why, Sam, why?" Emily asked her husband, tears running down her face.

"The child, he would have been too strong and too unpredictable. We need him to go away, at least grow up not knowing how powerful he is. I swear, I knew nothing about… whatever it is you call it, the School?" Sam explained.

"So you took my son?" Jacob screamed.

"Yes, for your own good."

"His own good?" Fang growled from the shadows. "You're a fucking monster."

**Well... any idea's? Im runnnnning ouuuut**


End file.
